warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Artimas Hunter
Archive 1 | Archive 2 Done! Done archiving :) Clean now HiddensunTaken Over... 17:11, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Happy to help :) HiddensunTaken Over... 17:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'm really tryign to be, even thought Im not on as I used to.HiddensunTaken Over... 17:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thankssssssssssss!!!HiddensunTaken Over... 17:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) lol -goes to living nightmare- HiddensunTaken Over... 17:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) lolz!!! HiddensunTaken Over... 17:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) G2g byebye!HiddensunTaken Over... 17:56, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I've finished Chapters 3, 4, and 5 today of Surprises In Every Clan! If you want you can check it out. And could you tell me what you think of it on my talk page? Thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 20:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I figured I'd mix it up a bit. lol! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 21:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) hey Arti, if you know how, how do you make the voting tables on blogs and stuff?TawnypeltloverI shall rule the world in my awesomeness! 20:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah how do you make them on stuff?TawnypeltloverI shall rule the world in my awesomeness! 20:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) k, thanks! I'll message you if I need more helpTawnypeltloverI shall rule the world in my awesomeness! 20:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, The poll is showing, but it's messing up. Could you help me with it? The question and answers are up there, but there is an extra voting dot in between each of them..... X( TawnypeltloverI shall rule the world in my awesomeness! 20:42, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I finished chapters 6 and 7! And I'm going to do chapter 8 and maybe 9 today too! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 18:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol, sorry got the message too late. Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆ 14:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) coool. wanna go on now?Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆ 14:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep. I came back last night, look at my vacation blog! :D Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... Honey, I'm home! Hey! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Forest ]] talk blog 13:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL. IRC? [[User:Forestpaw13| Forest ]] talk blog 14:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) hiya im jenny i was wondering when you write an article how do you put who its by?? Thx that helps I wrote TigerXDove read it if you like :) Jenny-believer in LionXHeather LionXCinder DoveXTiger IvyXHawk GrayXsilver BlueXOak LeafXcrow 15:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I finished Surprises In Every Clan!!!!!! I'm so happy!!! =) [[User:Riverpelt|'''RiverandAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 16:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) OMG Hai! Lotsa stuff to tell you. IRC? [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Forest ]] talk blog 15:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) awedsome user pagey thing... Hey, arti, you know how you have that pink box with all those different pages to click on your user page? Well, if you have time, could you tell me how to make one for my user page or help me make one? Thx! Me is misty!Rawr! Omg, thx SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much arti! =D--Me is misty!Rawr! arti, I made u something!!!!!! Look! I drew it on a index card. Soory about the hand. I took a pic of it with my com cameraLike it.--Me is misty!Rawr! ur welcome!!!!!!=D--Me is misty!Rawr! Hola Like the title says, Hola. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Im on MC, but no Im not in Surge, XDDD, that was like WEEKS ago. Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... No I didn't join, wanna rp on DC now? Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... Thx arti. And I would luv it if i could be dep--In my imagination candy rains from the sky...But I'm not obsessed with candy.Seriously U r sooo nice!In my imagination candy rains from the sky...But I'm not obsessed with candy.Seriously =)In my imagination candy rains from the sky...But I'm not obsessed with candy.Seriously Foresty after surgery Well. I slept and vomited and slept some more all night, and I couldn't eat anything thanks to sleepy medicine. :( But I came home today, ate half a pizza, some breadsticks, drank a milkshake, and now I am going to have dinner, and I CAN'T WAIT. But, seriously, as soon as I arrived home... the garage ceiling decided to collapse in on itself because it was too weak for the couple hundred gallons of water my laundry machine threw up. xD Now my neck is stiff, and apparently they shoved a tube down my throat so I could breathe (?), so I have a sore throat, too. xD But thanks for checking up on me! I'm home and safe and I have a cool pillow. So life is good. :) [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 22:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Have fun at dinner, and I'll try and stay on. But I'm exhausted and my back is killing me (don't ask, I have no idea, lolz). I'll get a cool pillow and try and be back, but if I don't, please attempt to have fun this weekend with your 7 cousins. I have 16 older cousins, and when they're not bossing me around they're loads of fun. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 22:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Nom. I'm back. Small dinner, I think I ate too much lunch/breakfast/other stuff. lolz. I'm on FreeClan with Wetty (as Freepaw, xD). [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi! =) Hey Arti!! Guess what? I'm done with the prologue and Chapter 1 of The Untold Secrets! So what's up? [[User:Riverpelt|'''RiverandAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 23:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) YOU'RE BACK! [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Foreststar ]] talk blog 19:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey. FreeClan? Also, read my blog. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 17:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) HI! [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 23:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Kay. :) I'll write [[]Breaking the Rules]]. :) *loves Standards* [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 23:45, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Heeeeeelo? Are you up to mah crazyness on the IRC? - Oakpaw (BUAHAHHA I did not sign in.) Hola '*hides at the "boo"* Hola. I love the apprentices. :) And there's nothing better to do other than write "Breaking the Rules". xD [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Organizing room = boring. *hugs wiki and Freepaw to heart* [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I just heard a cry of pain outside! :O It's my neighbor, he was hit in the face with a Whiffle Ball. Wiffle. Whifle. IDK. xD [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Kay. Wanna RP something? [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:29, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Freepaw just caught ten fish to add to his two, and there's no other cats around. xD [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) But I have to go. Whoops, sorry! :( Read Standards! [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:39, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Have you read One World? Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... Yep I wrote more of it, Im almost done with set two Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... What a coincidence Lol, just as I was done making a blog about the next book, I got your message. So yes, there is going to be a next book. I know the main story-plot, but I still need to fill it in with dialogue and minor events. Sandwich989 01:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) You need to get on MC. xD If you're on. If you're not, well, GET ON. xD [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) New Generation I just read your story, and, believe me, you have me laughing out of my wits. That story is just gold C: The heroes are loveable, there are a heck lot of funny parts... Keep on writin'! [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 01:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Arti, I haven't added Bramblepath yet, but I will tomorrow my time, so you can post whenever, ok? BTW, you will need to post quite often((once every two weeks or so)) otherwise it is really annoying for everyone else who goes on all the time, because we have all these cats cluttering up the Clan who don't post. Like a few weeks ago, every single warrior had an apprentice, and half of the apprentices didn't post... so that is just a waste, but I am really really sorry that I haven't added you yet, just I was on holiday, and now I've been diagnosed with chronic fatigue so being active is kind of hard at the mo ((I think this typing is the most moving I've done all day, LOL)) but yeah. Thankee Arti! :-D [[User:Zaffie|'n arwraidd]][[User talk:Zaffie|''' aflwydda']] 06:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Artiiiiiii, there is another problem... we have a Bramblethorn already in the Clan, and we don't usually have cats with the same first part of their name. Can you think of anything else? Pleeeeease? Otherwise I can get rid of Bramblethorn, cos I play him, and I guess I do have too many characters, but that would be kind of sad. :-( But if you don't want to change the name then I will do that, ok? Reply as soon as possible! ASAP!!!! [[User:Zaffie|n arwraidd']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' aflwydda']] 22:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC. Now. Or else. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|' Forestheart ]] talk blog 23:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok, that's fine Arti. Still the same description and everything? I'll do it sometime today, k? I is busy continuing RoE. YAYZEZ!!! [[User:Zaffie|'n arwraidd']][[User talk:Zaffie|' aflwydda']] 23:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Want to go on the IRC? [[User:Forestpaw13|' Forestheart ]] talk blog 15:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ruh roh yeah, I read that AFTER I posted it. What is the story stop?AuriBear 01:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) *huggles* Merci! Haha, I've saved it onto my computer so if they delete it I can just put it back up. That sounds good. How often do they do that? Really? I'm so glad! I worry when I don't get feedback after a while that I'm rambling on too much and people have lost interest. Thank you! :DAuriBear 02:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I think I've got the jest of it now. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me. :) Auri 06:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Arti! :D ahh I just got on and saw you on the IRC, then you poofed. Are you still on? I wanna chat! -Oakfeather :D Yer welcome :3 And yesssshhh of course. I love Bramblepaw. She's so cool xD [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 21:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Windclan Um... can't really think of one... hmm... this might take awhile but can you give me what I have to basicly write? [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 21:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well I'll let you know that you're very hip-o-relatable xD <-- Shane Dawson [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay. Poppypaw is a shy she-cat but likes to be around fun, loud people. Is a fast learner and loves to laugh. (even if it is an awkard slilence! Awkard turtle!!) And I don't mind who me mentor is. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 21:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I feel sad now cause you are gone, I sorry but now Sunpaw is dead cause you made him. Im on the IRC if you're still here Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... What do you mean? I don't hate you! What did you take so seriously that made you think I hate you? --BravestarEnd = Beginning 23:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: You Have Been Chosen..... Yeah, my name is Cloverfang. And would a description be, funny, creative, joyful, optomistic? Cause if that would work that that should be my description. Thanks! Clover 19:11, August 4, 2010 (UTC) New Generation! Is Awesome! Hi Arti! I read your series New Generation and I gotta say it is awesome! I seriously cried when Raincloud killed Dusksky and Bramblestar killed Raincloud. It ended well though. You need to keep writing! Don't let the Epic Duck eat Bramblestar! :) Oh, and why do you think the name Heartkit is gross? It was my kit name. *sniffs* KIDDING!! Yeah, I can see why you might think it's gross, but it can be cool too, right? :) [[User:Heartsky|'Heartsky']]Yay! My brother Smooth-head is coming!:) 03:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Me. Wetty. IRC. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Forestheart ]] talk blog 14:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) thats cool. Soory I haven't been on- at sleepaway camp.Check out the awesomeness of my LAME siggy! 23:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Thanks! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Smudge]]A cat like no other… 11:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Friends series I just realized something about your series. Wouldn't Tawnypelt fit the Monica part better, since she actually is Brambleclaw's sister? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 12:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC. xDDDDD [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Forestheart ]] talk blog 16:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) All I have to say is since school I have A LOT to go through, I was already gonna posepone it until August 14th, I got a project from Venture (The gifted SMART people program, for creativity I do once a week instead of real school) on wolves I gotta do and I think I'll be done by this weekend. But anyways, I just got home and wanna go on Mysticalwolves, and Irc? Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... Hey, I am Aquamarine1212, and I am reading your stories in the New Generation Series, and they are awesome! I made a picture of Mossnight, I thought that maybe if you did allegancies or something you could use it. I didn't know what color her eyes were, but i gussed they'd be green. Let me know if i should change them. Here ya go! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'''Lakeclan]]Battles Approaching… 20:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (P.S- Where is Scarshade's scar? On her shoulder?) I LIKE THAT KITTY!!!!! WesleyMy lover..........I miss him so much............ 20:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: (S) - Yeah, me too. I think it could've happened. Also, it's very cute! Question: In a story I'm writing, I need a reason for a character who was formerly evil to know how to act like a kit. Ideas? Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 20:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (S) - Thanks! At the moment, I think it's to stop himself being hated and rejected and killed. Plus everybody already thinks they're a kit. They don't want to be evil anymore, although their skills that they learned while being evil will come in handy later... Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 20:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (S) - Actually, I haven't finished it yet, but I've referred to it as Code Name: Blackbird on my blog. It's set mostly during Firestar's Quest, back in the forest, but not in the Clans, and we've seen one of the characters before... Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 20:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I also made Brightshadow! Here you go, and I'm glad you liked Mossnight! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 20:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (S) - You can sort of get an idea from Black Death. All right, huge spoiler, but it goes slightly differently, and I'm mixing in an evil character that Moss described as Hitler mixed with Tigerstar. Plus some other ones. (evil grin) Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 20:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll make the others soon, i got to get off now. Oh, and you said Raincloud was a gray spotted she-cat, what is the rest of her pelt? (the part that isn't the spots, the main color) [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 21:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) yeah, I'm bak now. Ready to read and write!Check out the awesomeness of my LAME siggy! 22:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC lol lol lol lol lol lol lol! Poppyshadow was my apprentice on the roleplay site where I was Mistysun! I would mentoring her....memoriesCheck out the awesomeness of my LAME siggy! 23:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I made Scarshade! Agian, should i change her eyes? I am having a load of fun making these! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 02:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Here's Raincloud! I am almost done, Just Leopardheart and Bramblepath! Hope you like Raincloud! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Leopardheart! Ta da! Now only Bramblepath left! When you said a ringed tail, you meant black rings, right? I hope so, if not, send me a message immediatly. Hope you like Leopardheart! Agian, tell me if i should change the eyes. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Here is Bramblepath! I didn't know what you meant by ringed, first i thought of a ring tailed lemur, but i thought maybe the rings would be brown. Post the one that is right. I thought her eyes would be amber, so thats how i made her. Tell me if i should change them. Bye! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) clans yeah, okay...Check out the awesomeness of my LAME siggy! 13:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Story Adoption Hey Arti!! I just went to teh story adoption page and made it official that you can have WBTO.Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆ 15:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Okayzz kk, sorry if im late, at camp for 2 weeks WITHOUT TEH INTERNET! GASP! So, just returned. WINDCLAN IS THE BEST! (besides OneSTAR, hate him. like, a lot). Name: Leopardpath Description: Orange classic tabby with warm amber eyes and white paws and tail tip. Personality: Kind, quite cat that tries to be nice to everybody, but still defends her clan with honor. History: Actually, Leopardpath was born a half-clan cat, her father ShadowClan. That fact's kept quiet, though. She's shown that she belongs in WindClan, though. kk, done! C ya! --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 17:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, here are my ideas for New Generation Series: 1. Whenever they see a pinata, their heads turn into mushrooms for 20 sec.! LOL!!! (this one is silly, as you can tell!) 2. Say, "Ear Power!" and ears grow huge and become drills, can drill through anything! LOL!!! (Another silly one!) 3. They can destroy butterflies! (SlLLY!!) 4. If a something hits them the thing crushes, but the cat is unharmed!! (That actually might work!) [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 23:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :) I'm sorry about the stress... you want to talk about it on the IRC? I'm all ears. Also, Forestheart is kinda sad and lonely and in need of love on MC. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Forestheart ]] talk blog 23:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Topic says it all. 15:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) k. 15:54, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yus, I be puttin' Seeking Light up for adoption, along with four others I hardly even started. ^^ I just don't have time to update those stories anymore, so I'm hoping someone else will take over and finish them. :P [[User:Shigura|'''Squall Leonhart ]]"M a y b e . I ' m . a . L i o n .x" 16:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :) I'll probably start working on Starkeeper now that I got all those other fictions off my back, though. Man, I've mean meaning to write that for two months now. o.o See, this is what happens when I get obsessed with Final Fantasy. More specifically, Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy. -Pokes signature- xD [[User:Shigura|'Squall Leonhart' ]]"M a y b e . I ' m . a . L i o n .x" 16:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Let's go on wolves for a bit, also both ircs Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... no problem!! you're an awesome writter, i bet it'll be great!!SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 20:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) a partyy?? yayz lolz ill join both Xd SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 20:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) xD Thanks. There's an IRC partay. [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 14:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) What gender areShiningkit, Dappledkit and Cloudykit? Tell me as soon as possible. Pleasey! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 16:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Haha, yeah. ^^ I've been trying to get on lately, though. ^^ [[User:Shigura| Squall Leonhart ]]"M a y b e . I ' m . a . L i o n .x" 22:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: WindClan I would like my warrior name to be Rosefurze. It sounds weird, I know, but in RRL, furze means leaf. My catscription: Sweet, shy, reddish pinkish shecat with dark blue eyes. No I don't really care which of you is my mentor... you're all great people! :D Good bye, sweet Rosie. May you rest in peace. 20:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I made Shiningkit! I took a guess on the eyes, tell me if they should be changed. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 23:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Dappledkit! Does she look O.K? Should i change the eyes? [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 23:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Cloudykit! (dum dum dum duuuum!) Looks good, eh? Agian, should i change the eyes? [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 23:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC I forget how to get to it whats the URL? SandleGregxSara forever 14:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:RoseStar Sure! Now, I feel like Sandstorm, mentoring Sorrelpaw! RosePAW now seems energetic! =) --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 18:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! IRC? FC? [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 20:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Um, Arti? How exactly does mentoring work? Like, do I guide my apprentice, and how? I'm a little confused about it. Unlike her cat's written personality, she seems not shy, but spirited, debating topics with what she believes (no, I'm not just talking about the whole religion thing she stirred up)--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 03:04, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I wish we had an elder, so, like, i could order her to check him/her for ticks. =D haha! So, i told her to um, discuss purple ponies, you know... they're quite lavender.--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 14:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) thankses! Yeah, punishments are in order. Hmm, how bout you discuss it with the leaders of other clans? --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 15:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) K, bye Arti! (btw, do we have a medicine cat?)--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 16:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, do we have anymore users who want to be WindClan, who have medicine-cat like thingies? Or any user who hasn't applied for a clan, yet still seems like a Medicine cat?--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 18:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, Shiney might be okay, but she's no angel at home, that's for sure! Hmm, but aren't Deputies/Leaders a little like Medicine cats? Advice and peacekeepers (hunger games ref! =D) --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 12 more days til MOCKINGJAY! WOOTCOPTER! Yeah, hmm, that's weird, like the opposite of RP sites, where everybody is dying to work with herbs and get sent warnings from StarClan! =). Hmm, any user from our clan that seems like a peacekeeper? Mistysun? She could always give her apprentice to Cloverfang...--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat...ness Okay, if only my friend Ani was here- the sweetest, most patient person you will ever meet. Plus, loves the medicine cat stuff! =D. --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) alright, on my way to the blog. SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 13:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC)